The King of Slytherin Volume III: Despair
by watercave
Summary: You all know the story of Harry Potter being the chosen one to end Lord Voldemort's reign. But nobody knew that he wasn't the one the prophecy referred to. And the real chosen one was willing to do everything that was required to bring down the Dark Lord.
1. Welcome

Hello there!

Welcome everyone to **Volume III** of my Harry Potter/The Vampire Diaries crossover fanfic! I highly recommend that you **read Volume I and Volume II before you start reading this** because otherwise you won't be able to follow the plot! XD

Now enjoy **The King of Slytherin – Volume III: Despair**. Chapter one coming soon...

watercave


	2. Chapter 1: Albania, Part Two

Okay, here we go, let's get Volume III started!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapters of Volume II (**ChocolateBeth**, **smearingstars** and **FlowerAngelxoxo**) and to everyone who has already added Volume III to his or her subscription list!

Now enjoy chapter one...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Albania

Part Two

Tom Riddle couldn't sleep. It was past midnight and he was lying in his bed, wide awake and his mind was busy. He hadn't been caught this off guard in a long time; in fact he could not remember being off guard once. And this was happening when he thought that nothing could unnerve him. He had assumed to never see her again. When he had come to this conclusion a few months back a part of him strangely did not want that to happen. And this particular part of him had jubilated a few hours ago as he had seen her again.

Distressed Riddle got up and started to pace around his dark room. If he could not find any sleep at all then he could also use this precious time to plan and read in one of his rare Volumes on Dark rituals.

While he occupied himself with reading and writing down things that could be of use to him later his gaze frequently shifted to the small window and to the full moon outside who filled his room with its light.

Tom liked such nights and he spontaneously decided to go outside and walk around the vast lake that lay a few paces away from the inn he was staying at. The low wind blew around Riddle as he walked around the lake. The surface of the black water was absolutely calm and reflected the white moon. He breathed the cold night air as his thoughts were once more consumed by a certain dark haired vampire.

How she had pinned him down to the ground whilst showing her sharp teeth. The seductive looks that always let a shiver run down his spine or her mocking comments which made him question whether he should curse her right there and then or if he should slam her against the next best wall and take her.

With a groan Riddle ran a hand through his black hair and tried to get her off his mind. He should be focusing on his plans and not on some woman. Well, she was not exactly an ordinary woman but still! With determination his rational brain half gained full control over him again and he thought back to the wizards which were experimenting with the Dark arts and which he had met over the past days. He was just analyzing what they had told him as he saw a dark silhouette in front of him.

Tom immediately pulled out his wand out of his coat and was just about to send a stunning spell the stranger's way when he couldn't believe his eyes! The dark figure had disappeared! Tom wasn't afraid but he furrowed his brows and slowly walked to the spot where he had last seen the mysterious shadow. There was nothing – not even footprints. He actually considered the thought of him becoming some sort of paranoid but then he heard something behind him. Someone was laughing! And with a start he recognized that laugh. It was a sound he wouldn't forget anytime soon!

"I can't believe it is still so easy to startle you Tom!" He quickly turned around to see an amused looking Katherine Pierce standing behind him. He couldn't help but to be struck down by how stunningly beautiful she was. It took him a few seconds to reply but eventually he did. "Sneaking around at night Pierce?" She sighed: "Am I the only one having a déjà-vu here?" Riddle couldn't help but smirk a little. She hadn't changed at all.

Suddenly he saw a serious expression appear on her face. Something he couldn't recall on having encountered before. "I was actually following you." Tom's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Even her tone was serious. Apparently she wanted to discuss something important…

"Would you mind going back inside?" Without thinking twice about it he held out his arm so she could link hers with his. Merlin, what was she doing with him?

He hadn't had any time to ponder over that question because Katherine had already taken his arm and so they walked back to the inn together. During the short walk they didn't say a word but Riddle felt electric jolts run through every molecule of his body. It felt so right to have her by his side. He felt as if their auras were melting into one strong one and their individual magical powers created a force that would stop at nothing standing in their way.

In the meantime he and Katherine had reached the hallway their rooms lay when she suddenly stopped and locked their lips with a passionate and forceful kiss. Immediately Riddle felt as if his whole body was on fire. It was consuming every inch of him as he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her closer. They would have surely have stayed like this forever but after a while Katherine broke away. "I will join you."

At first Tom Riddle didn't know what she meant but as Katherine continued he immediately knew. "Although I don't really know what makes me agree to become one of your minions…" A smirk appeared on Riddle's attractive features. "What would you say if I'd promise you to grant you a place by my side?"

Katherine's eyes lit up with joy as she leaned in to kiss him once more. "That sounds more like it!" They both smiled as Katherine opened the door to her room and they entered. While he slowly undid the strings of her corsage-like dress and kissed her neck at the same time Riddle enjoyed the moans that escaped her delicate lips.

_My dark lady! _

* * *

><p>So, let me know what you think of this first chapter!<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 2: Horcruxes

Wow, after the first chapter I've already gotten four reviews! Thank you **ChocolateBeth**, **Someone**,** FlowerAngelxoxo** and **Isabella Marie Cullen**! It means A LOT to me that you like this story! I promise you that there will be some unexpected plot twists and turns coming your way...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Horcruxes

The red beams of light of the rising sun was caught in the green rhinestones that shaped a ‚S' and made them sparkle. Riddle was once again consumed by the locket's simple beauty. He sat at the table in his room next to the small window. The heavy curtains were closed but a clearance allowed the sunlight to shine through. Salazhar Slytherin's medallion lay in front of him as he watched the light being reflected from its stones.

A gentle shuffling sound behind him made Tom turn his head to look at Katherine who previously had been lying on his bed reading some book about the myths of Albania's forests and who was now sitting upright and had closed the thick leather bound book.

She slowly got up and walked towards where he was sitting, her eyes never leaving his. Katherine wore a short nightdress which was made of black chiffon and floated around her form. When Katherine was standing right in front of him Riddle suddenly felt all the emotions well up inside him that always came to the surface when she was around.

It was true that he had never been interested in girls like his fellow classmates but Katherine was special. She intrigued and fascinated him. And the fact that she was a vampire and therefore was used to kill and torture without blinking made her only more likeable in his eyes.

Riddle pulled her down to sit on his lap and while she wrapped her arms around his neck she smirked and looked at the locket on the table. "So I assume you like my little gift…" Although her question was rhetorical Tom did answer. "Yes. Thanks for that by the way." The brunette simply smiled and kissed him with a murmured "You're welcome!"

"How did you know that I am related to Salazhar Slytherin?", he asked with curiosity in his voice. _Damn._ Katherine successfully managed to look nonchalant as she shrugged. "One of your minions told me back at Hogwarts." Although she knew that she should have thought of a better lie but Riddle seemed to believe her.

Aiming to change the subject of the conversation Katherine tossed her long dark hair over one shoulder and asked conversationally: "Okay Tom, you told me yesterday that you wanted to use this spell… What was the name again? Horcrux?" For a split second Riddle seemed to deliberate if he should tell her or not but eventually he began explaining to her what she already knew – thanks to Kiril's extensive research. He planned to reach immortality by creating seven Horcruxes. And to Katherine's surprise he had already made two.

"The first one is my diary and it was transformed into a Horcrux as I killed this Gryffindor mudblood in my 5th year at Hogwarts... And this ring here" – Tom showed Katherine his left ring finger where he wore a gold ring with a black stone in the middle – "is the Gaunt family ring I stole from my uncle…" "And?" Katherine raised her eyebrows in question. "What was the kill that made the ring a Horcrux?" With a dry laugh he replied: "My father."

Katherine was shocked. She knew he was cruel but killing his own father? She was anxious to not letting her emotions show on her face. She forced a nonchalant tone into her voice as she shrugged and stood up. "Well, you can't choose your parents can you?"

Suddenly she felt him grab her wrists and spun her around to face him. Tom stepped closer, the Slytherin locket dangling from his index finger by its chain. "I plan on turning your little gift into my third Horcrux!" He trailed one finger up her bare arm. "And what's the kill going to be?" Katherine looked at him, a slight shudder running down her spine from his touch. Riddle sighed and cupped her face with his hands. "I thought you could help me with that… Have you already fed today?" Now both smirked and Katherine leaned in for a kiss as she whispered against his lips: "Not yet…"

The blood red light of the sun made the shadows of the trees look very scary as Katherine looked over her shoulder once again to see a limping Albanian peasant a few feet behind her. He couldn't see her yet because she hid in the shadows of the forest. Behind the peasant she could see with her sharp vision how Tom slowly approached, his wand outstretched. Before he revealed his presence to the old man Riddle searched for her eyes in the dark and when he had her attention he gave her a slow nod which she returned. Then he poked his yew wand at the peasant's back who jumped and whirled around, a startled look on his face. Tom's stone cold features seemed to be the only thing the Albanian was scared of because as a muggle he could not know about magic and what this 'little stick of wood' could do to him.

The peasant said something to Tom in a language she didn't understand – probably Albanian. Tom gave Katherine a sign to intervene which she did, her wand also ready to kill.

Katherine had gotten a new wand after her old one had been buried with her 'corpse' on the grounds of Hogwarts. Kiril had taken her to the famous Bulgarian wand maker Gregorovitch and there a wand with dark wood had picked her as its owner. The handle was shaped like a skull and a snake which came out of its mouth was arranged around the skull in a swirl. And this wand was now pointed at the peasant's throat.

Although the man couldn't possibly understand Tom as he hissed: "Welcome to your worst nightmare!" He then smiled viciously at his Dark Lady. "Dig in!" And then Katherine sank her pointed teeth into the old man's neck, draining the hot red liquid from his body.

A red gleam appeared in Riddle's eyes as he watched how death came to the peasant. He then pulled the locket out of his black coat and pointed his wand at the dying man at first while whispering a complicated spell and then moved his wand to the medallion. A green dust trailed behind the tip of his wand and encircled the locket. Then it looked like the dust was suddenly being sucked into the piece of jewelry and it now seemed to glow from within.

A satisfied grin spread across Riddle's face for a split second but then he felt a stinging pain that began to run through his body, beginning from his chest. He struggled to gain control over his body again but the force that was tormenting him was too painful. With a cry filled with absolute agony he felt how a part of his soul was ripped out of him and his body went limb. The last thing he saw was Katherine dropping the Albanian peasant to the ground and rushing over to him to catch him. And then Tom Riddle felt safe.

* * *

><p>Because I am almost done writing Volume IV I was looking through all my stuff which is about The King of Slytherin and I found a lot of scenes I had written but never put them in the actual story. This gave me the idea of posting a 'Volume V' after the last volume, in which I will upload all those scenes which didn't appear in the story. What do you think of that? Would you like me to do that?<p> 


	4. Deleted Scenes!

Hey everybody!

I just wanted to let you know, that **Volume V** with the **Deleted Scenes** can be found here: .net/s/7410871/1/The_King_of_Slytherin_Volume_V (just add the 'fanfiction' to the link)

Love,

watercave


	5. Chapter 3: Splitting your soul

Here comes a new update! (And this time it's really one ;))

As always a huge THANK YOU to my loyal readers **ChocolateBeth**, **Someone**, **FlowerAngelxoxo** and **Isabella Marie Cullen**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Splitting your soul

Riddle awoke a few hours later to see that he was lying in the bed in his room at the inn. In a chair next to the fireplace sat Katherine, her dark waves spilling over a black silk robe which displayed her long legs and read a book. As Tom pushed himself up into a sitting position her gaze shifted to him and she elegantly stood up and walked over to the king sized bed. With a laugh she threw herself onto the mattress next to him. "How are you feeling?"

Riddle could hear a little bit concern in her voice which made him smirk. "Surprisingly quite good…" "And to whom do you owe it?" Katherine ran one hand through his slightly sweaty hair. A look of confusion appeared on Tom's face. "What have you done?" The vampire crawled over to him and sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. When she broke away Riddle emitted a low growl of disapproval and as he was just about to pull her to him again she giggled a bit. "No no no, you have to regain your strength and while you recover I will tell you what I did to shorten your state of unconsciousness…"

She flung her legs out of bed and stood up to walk around the room. "I fed you a few drops of my blood. I don't know how much you know about my kind but vampire blood has special healing powers." A silence fell over the room and Katherine, who felt a bit uncomfortable, sighed and turned around to face Tom again. "Congrats by the way! You now officially own three Horcruxes!"

Suddenly Tom's brain snapped to full attention and he reached over to the bedside table where the locket was lying. His eyes danced between the gold medallion and Katherine until he gestured for her to come to his side. While she did so he opened the clasp of the necklace. "You will be the guardian for this Horcrux, my love!"

As the cold material of the locket touched her skin Katherine shuddered a little. She could immediately feel a dark force radiating off the spot where it lay on her skin. After he had closed the clasp of the necklace Tom planted a light kiss on her neck. "I want you to wear this all the time from now on…", he murmured against her skin. Katherine turned her head to look at him and for a second they shared a deep eye contact during which some sort of connection formed between them. This had happened a lot lately and they both found that they understood each other without words.

From that day on Tom Riddle and Katherine Pierce were inseparable. While they were in Albania Riddle was able to recruit more and more Death Eaters and he also found a symbol which he would use to call his followers and mark places where they had killed. One day he had asked Katherine for her wand and he had looked very closely at the handle – the skull with the snake in a swirl around it.

A few days later he had come up with an altered version of that skull and he had given it the name 'The Dark Mark'. After Katherine had given her approval she had suggested that they would burn the mark into their follower's skin and everytime they would be called it would burn as it to remind them of their oath of loyalty towards Tom.

Although they didn't find Rovena Ravenclaw's diadem to turn it into another Horcrux Riddle did split his soul again. When he and Katherine were wandering around the forest they encountered a man who was hunting snakes to use their skin as potion ingredients. He was just about to kill a huge black-greenish snake when the two intervened. After a short fight with Tom the man was killed by an _Avada Kedavra_ and a bite from the snake. Because of that incident the snake was now a Horcrux of Tom's and after a little conversation with him in Parseltongue Katherine was informed that the serpent's name was Nagini and that she wanted to stay with them.

Many years had gone by since then and now in 1948 Tom had a whole army of Death Eaters and other demons and creatures of the night under his control. Riddle and Katherine now owned a huge mansion which sat upon a hill and was surrounded by a forest and you could easily reach the shore of a small lake from the doors of the old manor.

One day Riddle had called all of his followers into one of the three dining halls which he had transformed into sort of an assembly hall. Normally she would attend such meetings but today she was looking through the documents she had received from their insider at the Azkaban prison. She was writing down all names which were loyal Death Eaters onto a piece of parchment. Suddenly Katherine sensed a presence behind her. And it was not Riddle!

She could tell by now when he was near and he clearly was not right now. But this aura was familiar to her too… With a start Katherine turned around to see Kiril leaning against the doorframe behind her. "Long time no see, Katerina…" Katherine blinked a few times before she studdered: "Oh, y-yes… Indeed. Well, what brings you here Kiril?" The blonde vampire pushed himself from the doorframe and walked towards her, hands in pockets.

"We haven't heard anything from you for the last few years so I thought I'd come and check on you… So, how's the progress?" Katherine blankly stared at him, her brows furrowed. Slowly the task the 'Inner Circle' had set her came to her mind again but other than a few years ago she didn't feel the same hatred towards Riddle like she had back then. Instead she felt the sudden urge to protect him. Him and his plans. _Their_ plans.

And with a start Katherine was on her feet and pinned Kiril to a nearby wall. He hadn't seemed to expect this because the look on his face was somewhat surprised. "I won't give you any information about Tom Riddle anymore! I won't!" Katherine was boiling with rage. "You simply want to bring him down because he is a threat to the whole wizarding world in your eyes. But he is not! You and the Circle are just too narrow minded and prejudiced to actually take a look at his intentions. What Tom is about to do is going to be the greatest thing the world has ever seen! And I thought you were smarter than simply judging books by their covers!"

After that speech Katherine lifted Kiril a few feet in the air and – thanks to being an original and therefore being stronger than ordinary vampires – threw him across the hallway in direction of the Entrance Hall, her eyes almost as red as Tom's were occasionally. "Get the _hell_ out of my house and if I ever see you or anyone from the Circle near us I swear to the devil himself that I will do anything to make your eternal lives even more miserable!"

At that moment Kiril knew that one of the Circle's biggest fears had come true. They had lost the _Chosen One_ to the dark side. _Oh Katerina… _, Kiril thought later, _What have you done? _

* * *

><p>Yeah, what have you done?<p> 


	6. Chapter 4: The ball

This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it aswell.

Now, the plot will slowly start developing in the direction towards the next huge plot twist...

Thanks go (as always) to FlowerAngelxoxo, ChocolateBeth and Katherine Isabel Ma (^^ Love the new name!)!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The ball

The elaborate ballroom of the Riddle Manor was filled with the low bustle of hundred voices as Katherine made her way down the enormous staircase. At first just a few guests noticed her entrance but soon the whole noise faded into an awestruck silence. The brunette was well aware of the numerous pairs of eyes that followed her as she elegantly made her way down the marble steps. Her black dress was elaborate but incredibly simple at the same time as the softly rustling fabric trailed behind her as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs where a proud looking Tom Riddle took her hand and whispered in her ear: "I could not have wished for a better entrance for my Dark Lady." He then lightly kissed her cheek and led her around the room to meet some important people.

Most of them were Death Eaters which ranked in high positions which were accompanied by their plain (and also brainless) wives. All of them looked at Katherine with disapproval and moved closer to their husbands which eyed the vampire with clear interest in their looks. While she inwardly smiled to herself Katherine kept her cold and emotionless mask all the time and simply ignored the suggestive comments of the male guests. Although he knew his fear was without any reason, Tom's grip on Katherine involuntarily tightened and as they went to greet the next couple, Tom shot the man one last warning glance.

When the Dark Lord and his Lady decided to take a break from all the greeting ceremonies Katherine looked at Riddle with amusement in her brown eyes. "I am really flattered because of your protective actions towards invasive men, Tom." A small smile appeared on his handsome features as he kissed her gloved hand. "Well, it is not like I can't understand them… If I were in their position I would do the same thing you know."

Katherine smiled in return. "Someone's in the mood for compliments, eh?" Another laugh escaped her lips before she and Riddle continued with their round around the ballroom.

After half an hour of smiling and nodding at various guests it was time for Tom and Katherine to open the dance with a slow waltz. As they swayed around the huge dance floor the guests had the feeling as if their two hosts were in some sort of trance where they forgot everything else that was happening around them. And they weren't mistaken! As it had happened many times before Katherine and Riddle were sharing their special connection. They moved like one body and responded to the slightest touch of the other.

As the ball was in full swing Tom was surrounded by Avery, Nott and his former school 'friends' while Katherine stood at the far back of the hall, partly hidden by the shadows and a drink in her hand. She needed a break from all the conversations she had had – mainly some playful flirts with this and that man – and enjoyed the fact that all the other guest were too intimidated by her menacing air to speak to her.

But against all her expectations she suddenly heard a raspy voice from beside her. "I wonder what is on you mind, Lady Katherine…" An unnerved look on her face she slowly turned her head to the left to see a young black haired man standing next to her. With a quirked eyebrow the brunette scanned his really raunchy appearance. "And you are?" "Regulus Arcturus Black, at your service." He reached for her hand to kiss it just like Tom had done it earlier this evening. But this time Katherine yanked her gloved hand away from this stranger's grip and

hissed at him with a menacing tone: "What the hell are you planning on achieving with this I dare say very dumb attempt to flirt with me?" Black didn't seemed to be very outraged by her little outburst. Instead he lowered his voice and leaned a little bit closer to her so only she could hear his following words. "I don't think you betrayed them. I guess there is still some hope left." And with a slight bow of his head he made his way back to wherever he came from leaving a paralyzed Katherine behind.

Tom Riddle was boiling with rage. He had seen how one of his Death Eaters had dared to speak to his Lady. Alone! And the kiss on the hand had made him grip his champagne glass so hard that it had shattered into thousand pieces. But Riddle carelessly tossed the remaining glass splinter in his hand aside and stalked towards where this Death eater, Regulus Black, was standing now. With determination in his stride he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him with him into one of the close-by empty rooms.

Black didn't fight his grip and let himself be slammed against the hard stone wall of the dark room. Only the moon illuminated the scene. Riddle didn't waste any time and immediately started hissing at his victim. "How dare you to speak to Katherine Pierce, let alone _touch_ her!" Black's reaction wasn't what he had expected. The bedraggled young man laughed dryly and looked at his Lord with slight amusement in his eyes. "She really is your weakness isn't she?"

Before Tom had the chance to pull out his wand or strangle the crude man with his bare hands he heard a loud knock on the door and as he turned around he saw Katherine standing in the door, a worried look on her face. "Tom, the Malfoys want to talk to you. And the banquet is about to be set up in the dining hall…" Her eyes flickered from him to Black, who was still displaying the same nonchalance as he had before with only him and Riddle in the room. What did that strange man want?

Thankfully Riddle let him go after another few seconds had gone by but not without a malicious warning he murmured so only Black could hear it. Then the Dark Lord took Katherine's arm and led her into the ballroom again.

After the ball there would be a dinner taking place in one of the huge dining halls and for this occasion Katherine had another dress. At the end of the ball she excused herself and went up to her and Tom's room to change into the silver gown which displayed highlights crafted out of snake skin. Because she didn't want Salazhar Slytherin's locket to constrain her while she undressed Katherine took the Horcrux off – something she never did – and placed it in her with black velvet lined jewelry box.

She left the room for the bathroom next door and was away only for a few moments but when she eventually returned her breath caught in her throat.

Salazhar Slytherin's locket was gone!

* * *

><p>Oh oh...<p>

Okay, who of you saw it coming? And when did you have that feeling? Oh, and I would really love to hear what you guess is coming up in this Volume...


	7. Chapter 5: A culprit

Okay, I've decided to post the rest of Volume III, so... have fun! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A culprit

Katherine was blaming herself once again. It was her fault the Horcrux medallion had been stolen! Right after she noticed it was missing she had called for Tom and although he wasn't mad at her – at least he wasn't showing it – she hadn't been able to look him in the eye for the rest of the night and the following day. If she only hadn't decided to quickly refresh her perfume she would have stayed in the bedroom and as a result the locket wouldn't have been stolen!

Riddle had immediately arranged that the Horcrux was searched all over Britain, Scotland and Ireland.

Two months had passed since the evening of the ball and nothing special had happened. During these months Katherine always felt uncomfortable when she was around Tom. He had told her a thousand times that it wasn't her fault and that he was not mad at her but she couldn't believe him. Then finally something happened!

One evening Tom and Katherine were informed that the locket and its thief had been found. Katherine was beyond happy and this state of joy prevented her from being shocked as the identity of the thief was revealed: Regulus Arcturus Black!

The Death Eaters who had found him brought him and the Horcrux straight away to the Riddle Manor.

The Horcrux was put into an enchanted box and Katherine didn't leave it out of her sight. Tom arranged that Black was brought into the Assembly Hall and that all Death Eaters were called to witness his execution. The hall had been arranged to form some sort of an arena so the seats were the border of the circle in which Regulus Black stood. Katherine sat on the best seat, flanked by Avery and Malfoy as some sort of bodyguards.

All eyes were on him as Riddle entered the hall, a red gleam in his eyes and his wand at the ready. The following battle was quite uninteresting because the victim didn't really try to defend himself. So Riddle quickly started to torture Black to the delight of the audience.

Just before he was going to be killed Black looked Tom straight in the eye and lowered his voice so only Riddle could hear him. "Are you really sure she is on your side?" For a split second his gaze flickered from Riddle to Katherine who was sitting behind Tom. The vampire's eyes were wide open in shock as her brain tried to comprehend the meaning behind Black's words.

Tom didn't reply but raised his wand for the final stroke. With a dry laugh Black uttered his last words: "Remember my words: _she_ is your one and only weakness!" And then there was just green light.

The day after Regulus Arcturus Black's execution Tom and Katherine apparated with the locket to a cave located near a small village. According to Tom it was a place he discovered when he was little. The entrance to the cave was difficult but thanks to their magic skills both eventually arrived at a black lake whose surface was completely still. With a quick flick of his wand Riddle summoned a boat which had only room for one adult but with Katherine sitting on his lap Riddle and the vampire arrived at a small island in the middle of the lake.

While Riddle carried her out of the boat and onto the small island he explained: "This is where we are going to hide the locket!" Katherine nodded and watched him setting up a basin filled with a strange potion which should only be removed by drinking it. He let Salazhar Slytherin's medallion sink to the ground of the stone basin with a thoughtful look on his face.

On their ride back over the lake Katherine didn't dare to say anything. While they made their way out of the dark cave Tom murmured some complicated sounding spells – obviously setting up traps for unwanted visitors. Katherine felt relieved. True, she had felt honored as Tom had made her the guardian for the locket but now she was glad this burden was gone.


	8. Chapter 6: How to gain immortality

Chapter 6

How to gain immortality

It was in June 1949 when Tom Riddle started reading one of his new books he had bought recently. The topic of these was one he had never before been very interested in – vampires. Although his dark Lady was one he had thought he knew all the basics about her kind so he didn't do any research. But because he had nothing to do right now he had thought why not get to know Katherine's kind better? Another reason for his sudden interest in vampires was that he planned on adding them to his followers.

The first few pages were not of any interest for/to him because that was just a summary of the known facts about vampires Riddle already knew. But after the first chapter a topic came up that attracted his interest. _How to become a vampire._

Riddle furrowed his brows. From what he knew you could only be born as a vampire and that was it. But according to the book in his hands you could be turned into one at any point of your life! That was interesting…

About an hour later of reading Tom knew that there was a ritual how you could become a vampire. You had to die with vampire blood in your system which brought you back to life twelve hours later. This state of not being human and not a vampire was called Transition and in this phase you had to drink human blood to complete the process or otherwise you would die.

Riddle sat back, his brain busy with analyzing all this new knowledge that had made a new plan arise in his head. He already had four Horcruxes and he was determined to complete his goal of creating seven but if he would have the immortality of a vampire in addition to the pieces that contained his soul he would be even more invincible!

He took the book and began looking for Katherine in the manor. He had to tell her about his discovery and ask her if it was possible for her to turn him into a vampire! Tom hadn't been in such a good mood for weeks and so it was no wonder that Katherine was slightly alarmed as he approached her from behind and – without a warning – lifted her up and twirled her around.

The brunette started laughing hysterically because of the sudden act and as she saw the happy expression on Tom's face her eyes lit up too. Since the incident with the locket and Regulus Black he had been distant and a little bit cold towards her. Thank god these phase seemed to be over now!

Riddle explained to her what he had found out and Katherine managed to keep a surprised look on her face although everything he was telling her wasn't new to her. And as he asked her if she had known that you could also be turned into a vampire when you were human before a little voice in her head told her that it would be the best if she used a little lie. Not knowing of what use this would be to her later, Katherine obeyed without thinking twice. "No, I had no idea you could become a vampire if you weren't born as one… I was born as one so I thought that was the only way."

The next hours they planned everything for the ritual that would secure Tom absolute immortality. They worked until it was morning and because Katherine didn't need any sleep at all and Tom was used to stay awake three days in a row by now he had no problem with staying up. They had been sitting on their bed all night and Katherine felt the urge to stand up and stretch a little.

Suddenly Katherine pushed Tom on the bed again and hovered above him, her long hair tickling him as she smiled seductively down at him. With a dark glint in her eyes she gave him a quick but yet passionate kiss. With a laugh she suddenly got up from the bed and strolled towards her closet. While she pondered about the question of what to wear she said: "Have you already chosen how you would like to die?" In the mirror she saw how Tom gave her a questioning glance: "I thought that I told you about my desire for immortality?" Suddenly a cushion flew in his direction and hit him square across the face, accompanied with Katherine's joyful laughter that was the world's most beautiful melody in his opinion. "You prick! I was referring to your plan about becoming a vampire."

Now fully dressed in a figure hugging violet dress Katherine strolled back to Tom who was still sitting on the large bed. "Remember? To become a vampire you first have to die with vampire blood in your system and I wanted to know if you'd like to die because of something special?"

Now the heir of Slytherin laughed his ice cold laugh and thought: "Hmm… what do you have in mind, my lady?"

Katherine played with the ribbon on her dress as she named the death options she had in store. "Well, I could break your neck, rip your heart out, drain your body of all blood but I could also kill you with an _Avada Kedavra_… It's up to you!" She said the last sentence as nonchalant as if she had just suggested various job options he could choose from.

Tom thought about what he had just heard. In fact nothing really appealed to him and to be honest, there was a small part of him that was a little bit afraid of death.

But Katherine knew him very well and in this situation she was able to read him like an open book. "If I break your neck you won't feel so much pain… At least I have been told." Relieved Tom got up as well and went towards her to hug his Lady. "Okay, then it's settled!"

They didn't want to waste time so they decided to start with the ritual immediately. With her teeth Katherine pierced the skin of her arm under which her blood veins were located and gave Tom her blood to drink which he did without frowning. After she waited a few moments to make sure her blood was really in his system Katherine closed her death like grip around Tom's neck. "Ready?" He nodded slowly and she smiled a little. "See you in a bit!" And then it made a terribly loud cracking sound and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 7: The defeater of death

Last chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The defeater of death

„Welcome back Tom!" These were the words that greeted Riddle as he woke up twelve hours after his death. With a start he sat up from where he was lying – Katherine must have laid him back into bed after he had died – as he felt this strong burning in his throat. His mind was trying to find out what the cause for this pain could be as Katherine held a glass filled with red liquid under his nose. The sweetest and delicious smell he could imagine reached his nostrils as he grabbed the glass with shivering hands and downed its content at once. Almost immediately the pain subsided and a pleasant warmth ran through his body. Until he felt a new pain in his mouth. Like something sharp was growing there and with a start he realized that it must be his vampire teeth. A look in Katherine's direction confirmed his assumption. He was now a vampire! He had defeated death!

To Katherine's surprise Tom very quickly came to terms with his new abilities and they worked day and night so he could perfect their use.

The days flew by and Katherine and Tom spent the days completely happy with the world and each other. It could have stayed this way forever if it wasn't for a letter to arrive at the Riddle manor addressed to Katherine.

The handwriting on the envelope was unfamiliar to her so she opened it cautiously. As she began reading all blood drained from her face.

_Dear Katerina,_

_Kiril informed me about your betrayal a few months ago and the Inner Circle and I have decided immediately to exclude you from our organization. But now I feel I should write to you and try to make you realize your mistake. _

_Katerina, I don't know what Voldemort has told or promised to you but I must warn you again! He is a through and through evil person! He won't show mercy to anyone and although it seems that you have his trust – or whatever – at the moment I can tell you it won't be for long!_

_I beg you to reconsider your change of sides and come back to the Circle! _

_Vilhelm _

"What's wrong?" Riddle's voice made Katherine snap back to attention. He must have seen her worried expression. With a halfhearted smile she tried to hide her surprise. "Oh, it's nothing!" She was just about to stuff the letter into one of her pockets as Tom held out his hand. "Give that letter to me!"

"No!" Katherine almost screamed and jerked away from his hand. Now Riddle's brows were furrowed in question. "Why? What can be so important that you wouldn't show it to me?" With growing fear she noticed the suspicious tone in his voice. A tone she hadn't heard from him in a very long time.

Katherine immediately got up and walked towards the door of the mansion's living room. "I already told you Tom, it is nothing! Believe me!" And with that she walked out of the room and as soon as the door had closed behind her she broke into a run to reach the mansion's tower from which you could watch the stars. Thanks to her vampire abilities she reached the tower in no time and pulled her wand out of her pockets. With a muttered _Incendio_ she set Vilhelm's letter on fire and watched it burn.

_He is a through and through evil person! _This sentence seemed to glow in the flames and captured her attention. Katherine had the feeling as if these words seemed to burn themselves into her brain as she watched them being eaten up by the yellow flames. As the letter had fully turned into ash Katherine took the grey and black dust into her hands and threw it into the cold night's air. She watched the small particles being carried away in the night but still she had only one sentence on her mind. _He is a through and through evil person!_

Riddle was also haunted by a sentence someone had said to him a long time ago. She _is your one and only weakness!_ He had refused to believe this at first but after the incident with the letter a few minutes ago the only thing he could think about were Regulus Black's last words. _Are you really sure she is on your side?_

Suddenly all the mysteries concerning Katherine Pierce came up in his mind. The letter and how she had refused to let him read it, how he had found out that her last name didn't exist back at Hogwarts and how she had danced around the answer. And he recalled seeing something in her eyes everytime he looked at her. Something that signaled that she knew something. Something he did not.

Maybe Black was right…

In July of the same year Tom finally found out in which part of the Albanian forest Rovena Ravenclaw's diadem was hidden. He didn't hesitate and travelled with Katherine once again to Albania. They didn't plan to stay over the night because they now knew which area they had to look in.

Tom and Katherine had decided to split up and look for the diadem in opposite directions. They were now in the forest for hours and no one had found anything.

Suddenly Katherine saw a glittering a few feet above her head. Could that be-? Without thinking twice she climbed the hollow tree to find the Ravenclaw diadem hidden in a knothole. Finally! After she had gotten down she yelled: "Tom, I've found it!"

Thanks to his new vampire speed Riddle was beside her in no less than a second and triumphantly took the silver sparkling tiara in his hands. After he had inspected it for a while he put it in a bag and then he took Katherine's face in his hands to pull her in for a passionate kiss. "Thank you, my dear Katherine." He murmured against her lips and smiled. Katherine was very happy. Just like she was every time when he was around.

Tom stroked her cheek with his thumb and continued in a low voice: "And I am so sorry." Confusion appeared on Katherine's face as she searched his for an answer: "For what?" Now his voice was as cold as steel: "For this!" And with these words he pulled a wooden stake out of nowhere and Katherine was too surprised to do anything, so he drove it through her heart.

The brunette gasped in shock and she felt her body grow weak. With an evil smile on his lips Riddle watched her skin turn grey and as she made her last breath he said: "You won't be my weakness anymore!"

He waited until he was sure that she was dead and then he turned and walked away out of the dark forest of Albania.

One hour later Katherine opened her eyes and gasped for air.

* * *

><p>Okay, what did you think of that?<p>

Now you can start guessing what will happen in Volume IV, the last one by the way... :(


	10. It all ends here

Hello my dear readers!

I just wanted to let you know that **The King of Slytherin -** **Volume IV: Finale **is now online!

Thanks for sticking with this story trough Volume I, II and III and showing your support. I hope that you will until the last chapter of Volume IV!

You can find Volume IV through my profile!

Love

watercave


End file.
